Trigger Finger
by NixiexGrey
Summary: Katniss has had conflicting feelings for both Peeta and Gale from the moment Peeta's name has been called as her fellow tribute for District 12. But now, in Catching Fire, more pressure has been put on her to choose between the two as time runs out.


** So as of recent, I managed to get my hands on the trilogy boxset of The Hunger Games and I'm slowly making my way through the second book, Catching Fire. It's incredible as it has been from the start with the first book, and I desperately wanted to write a FF for it, but since I have no real free time to write a length one for this series as I have several times for TMI, I settled with a short little one-shot. I got inspired for this scene by falling asleep last night with Bruno Mar's "Grenade" playing on my computer and ended up dreaming of this scene. I'm probably not going to continue this since I'm SOOO busy, but hey, if I do, then everybody wins, right? Time to get down to business: this scene takes place around the end of Chapter 7, assuming that Katniss runs into no one on the way home after secretly meeting up with Gale and wakes up the next morning with a note on her nightstand…**

_Song:_

_Grenade by Bruno Mars (as said before in the A/N in the beginning)_

* * *

The moment I receive the first note that morning on my nightstand, I know it's all a trap––a trap that I expect to be set by the man who currently has his finger on the trigger in the abandoned coal factory on the outskirts of the district. But what I haven't expected is where the barrel of the gun is vacillating between pointing at. I should've and would've if I'd been given more time to notice both of the two men who are shackled to the wall on the other side of the building were gone from their daily routines, but the note instructs me that I have no time to waste and it is true. Because on the other side of the barrel are the two men I care about wholeheartedly.

"Ah, Katniss," President Snow purrs once the initial shock wears off and I manage to fix my stare onto him. "So nice of you to join us on this wintry evening, isn't it?"

"Bastard!" Gale roars hoarsely, earning himself the barrel of the gun being fixed onto him. But if it's intent is to scare him, he is beyond the point of caring. "Katniss, _run_! Save yourself! Save our––" _kids_. I know that is what he means, but he catches himself to spare us all confusion…and our kids of their lives.

"Gale!" I scream as I attempt to take a step forward. But the moment I raise my foot, the barrel swings around the room and stays on me. The President grins maliciously from above the barrel and I swallow audibly. It looks like I don't have many options.

_"Katniss!"_ both Peeta and Gale roar before turning to look at each other with anger and confusion on their faces. Oh God, how I dread the immense pressure being put on me. _I should've seen this coming,_ I reprimand myself. _The threats, the disapproval…but I just didn't have enough time._

I want to scream, to lash out, to do _anything_ just to prove to them all that I am capable of doing something…but I'm too petrified, I can't do anything but simply stare in disbelief.

"Now Katniss," President Snow growls, somewhat impatient. "I've given you enough warning ahead of time about this little predicament for you to have made up your mind and prove me wrong. But it's clear from your little rendezvous last night that you are still adamant on keeping your _cousin_ still in this pretty little picture. And we can't have that now, can we?"

"H-how?" I whisper hoarsely. How I'm still able to speak astounds us all. "How are you going to explain all of our deaths? _How?_"

This causes President Snow to smile even wider, all of his sharp teeth exposed. "I won't be killing _all _of you, dear. Just the one who happened to die in a freak accident." Then it all clicks: he wants me to _choose_ which one gets to live or not. And after a moment of hesitation, a shot goes off and a scream makes its way out of my throat.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep writing more THG FFs, or should I stick to TMI fandoms? I'd love to hear what you all think in reviews or PMs :)**


End file.
